


Misha Feels Chubby

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Issues, M/M, Weight Gain, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is upset at his weight gain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Feels Chubby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally ship actual, real people, so this is weird for me. Hope you readers like it, though :)

_Maybe I shouldn't have had the desert last night. I should watch more carefully what I eat, or at least jog more. I guess I could squeeze in some jogging today._ Misha poked at his soft belly. _Ugh. Disgusting._

“Hey Mish, we're gonna be late, c'mon!” Jensen flung the trailer door open. Misha rarely ever locked it.

Misha dropped his shirt down over his tummy and spun away from the mirror. “Yeah yeah. Ooohh, you brought me tea,” Misha ducked his head to hide the pink in his cheeks. “Thank you,” he smiled as he took the paper cup from the little stack of two cups in Jensen's hand.

“Anytime.” Jensen replied. “Did I catch you in the middle of something?” 

“No. Nothing. C'mon, we're going to be late.” Misha pushed past Jensen as he sipped his sweet tea on the way to makeup.

**

A few days later he was at the convention getting ready for the fans. The bodyguards had them ready for their entrance. This was always a little nerve wracking, waiting while he could hear the fans calling out, ready for a photo op. It felt good too, but still. When it was time they spilled out as a single clump. Misha tried to enjoy the moment but it was difficult to keep his smile in place. The words filtered through the noise and landed in his ears. _Chubby, pudgy, gained weight, thicker, soft, bigger_. The words clung to his clothes, making him aware of how his shirt stretched slightly across his middle and how his jeans felt a little too tight at the waist. He kept on smiling at the crowd, joked with Jensen, got the fans all riled up. All while reminding himself not to eat too much today.

At his room he was finally able to relax away from the noise. _Maybe a personal trainer? Someone to push me?_ Misha discarded the idea quickly. His schedule was hectic enough without having to find someone either willing to travel with him (too expensive) or different trainers in different cities (too hard to keep track of). _Fine, I'll just jog again. Do more yoga. Eat less. Whatever. I'll start tomorrow, too tired today._ He flipped through the room service menu trying to find something for dinner. It had been a long day. He settled on a small steak with buttery potatoes, side salad, and a slice of Flapper pie. _I'll just eat half,_ he thought. He ate it all.

**

He sat in his trailer, back from the convention and ready to film his scenes. _Good jog today, went farther than usual. I'm starving. Will the caterers have croissants again? They were good. I should stay away from bread though. For a while at least. Until I can get back into the smaller size pants anyway._ He was grateful that wardrobe had given him pants one size up, but also embarrassed that they noticed enough to get him one size up. 

Jensen barged into the trailer. “Hey Mish, ready? Want to run lines?” Jensen's eyes narrowed as he assessed Misha's demeanour. 

Misha avoided Jensen's scrutiny by not looking him in the eye. “Nah, I've got it.” He plucked at his dress shirt making sure it billowed a bit over the waistband of his dress pants. Thank goodness for the coat to hide it, and not many full body shots. “Let's go.” Without waiting for an answer he headed out.

**

Jensen managed to convince him to come to his trailer after. Misha knew what it meant, it had been a while for the two of them. The trailer wasn't ideal, they had to be quiet, but at this point it was better than nothing. And he was right. As soon as the door was locked Jensen had started kissing him. They moved to the bed in the back, discarding clothes as they went. Misha wondered if it would be possible to keep his shirt on this time, he overdid it at the food table today, but Jensen slipped it over his head before he was really aware. Instead he gently turned Jensen onto his stomach, saying he wanted better access to Jensen's tight ass. Jensen obliged. If Misha were to rank it, the sex was closer to perfunctory than mind blowing. But it was release, and for a brief moment he felt like his old self again. Until cleanup when he saw the way his spare tire rippled as he moved. He cleaned as quickly as he could and put a shirt on. “I'm chilly,” was his only comment when Jensen raised an eyebrow at it.

He fell asleep in the bed, warm and safe with Jensen. Until he jerked awake at the feeling of a hand scuttling across his gooey middle.

“Did you just flinch away from me?” Jensen asked with disbelief.

“No, I...you startled me. That's all.” Misha took Jensen's hand and curled it into his own on his chest.

Jensen pulled away and sat up. “Mish. We gotta talk.”

Misha's world fell away. _That's it. He doesn't want someone fat. Great, good job on screwing this up. Fanfuckingtastic. Maybe if you could control yourself you wouldn't have to have this conversation. Maybe if you could stop stuffing yo-_

“Misha. Sit up and look at me.” Jensen's tone did not leave any room for refusal. 

So he sat up, careful to make sure there was enough blanket to cover his torso. He fussed for a moment, hoping Jensen would just get on with whatever he wanted to say. No such luck, he waited until Misha was done and facing him. 

“What's going on? You wanna tell me?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop it. I've been watching you. The other day you actually sucked your stomach in for a photo. You've been plucking at your clothes. You are uncomfortable all the time. Talk to me.” Jensen waited patiently.

Misha felt his shoulders sag. “I've put on some weight,” he finally admitted.

“Yes. And?”

Misha felt the anger gather inside him. “And!? And I'm getting _thick._ People are noticing. Fans are talking about it. It's...insulting,” he spat.

“Ok. Anything else?”

Misha felt like throwing something at Jensen's apparently oblivious head. “I can't seem to get rid of it. I just...you've...” he trailed off, not really sure he wanted to have this particular conversation. “It's just...insulting.”

“Yeah, you said that. I've what?” Jensen's expression was unreadable.

Blowing out a gust of breath, Misha gathered his courage. “You've been looking at other guys! Thinner guys! You don't want to be with someone so...flabby! Just get it over with. Go fuck them already. Get it out of your system! Be with what you want!” Hot tears pricked at his eyes, making him look down at his lap. _I will not cry._ He felt a hand slide around his shoulders and draw him into an embrace.

“Ok, ok. I think I know where this is going. Yeah, I've looked sometimes. So have you.” Jensen tightened his hold on Misha. “The thing is, I don't want any other guy. When I fell for you I fell hard. You are the only person who can make me laugh so hard at something so stupid.” He ran a hand through Misha's hair. “You make it so that everything feels easy. Mish, I can't imagine my life without you in it.” He kissed the top of Misha's head.

Misha allowed himself to be comforted for a while. “But...what if the weight doesn't come off?” he asked in a very small voice.

“Well, what if I can't get into your favourite position any more? I'm not as flexible as I was. And parts of me are sagging that I never thought would sag. My joints are starting to creak and I can't do my own stunts. Would you want to leave me?”

“No of course not,” Misha answered instantly. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ We are gonna get old. Maybe this softness of yours is here to stay. But you know what? I love you for who you _are,_ not just the body you have. It's the person you are that makes me want to be around you all the time. I think you are amazing. And I don't mind the extra bits of you. If you want to tone up, I will love you. If you want to stay softer, I will love you. Because it's _you._ ” Jensen tipped Misha's head up to kiss him. For the first time in a long time, Misha felt at ease again.


End file.
